sisterhood
by Puri-Purishira
Summary: Elas me abandonaram. Deram-me as costas. Minhas próprias irmãs. Tudo por um ideal elitista, um ideal de pureza que não existe.


**Disclaimer: **nessa fic, só o plot é meu, o resto é tudo de outras pessoas. xD

**Personagens: **JK Rowling

**Música:** Stockholm Syndrome - Muse

_Fic escrita para o IV Challenge Sazonal - Primavera, do fórum 6v._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**sisterhood**

Lá estava ela outra vez. Enrolada nas cortinas, fugindo de um monstro invisível, inventado por nossa irmã mais velha. Cissy era tão inocente. Eu podia sentir o aroma dos narcisos do lado de fora da casa. O jardim era pequeno e muito mal-cuidado, mas, como em todo início de primavera, as pequenas flores amareladas exalavam seu perfume. Pude ver minha irmã caçula encolher-se em seu esconderijo quando Bella aproximou-se e falou para ela que o monstro já havia ido embora. As pequenas mãos de Narcissa soltaram a cortina, e logo encontraram minhas mãos estendidas. _Estava na hora do almoço._

_~x~_

_And we'll fly_

_and we'll fall_

_and we'll burn_

_no one will recall_

Até que nós três nos dávamos bem na medida do possível. Claro, Bellatrix sempre foi uma mandona intragável, sem sentimentos e com a cabeça extremamente fechada. Odiava o sol e não gostava da natureza, e nem do aroma das flores de nossa mãe. Eram poucas coisas de que ela gostava, e eu não estava entre elas.

Com Cissy era diferente. Ela era doce, um pouco tola às vezes, porém compreensiva. Parecia desabrochar junto com as flores na primavera. Gostava da grama, e das folhas verdes. _Ela sempre gostou tanto de verde..._

Bella gostava de preto. Tudo escuro, negro, sombrio.

E eu sempre gostei de azul, o mesmo azul do céu. Céu que fitávamos juntas nos dias claros. Podíamos observar as nuvens mudando de forma, e deixar nossa imaginação nos levar longe, quão longe pudesse ir. Não importava o que acontecesse e o quanto brigássemos, éramos irmãs. E nos amávamos do nosso jeito.

Agora, azul não é mais a minha cor favorita.

_  
~x~_

_  
and we'll love_

_and we'll hope_

_and we'll die_

_all to no avail_

Elas me abandonaram. Deram-me as costas. Minhas próprias irmãs. Tudo por um ideal elitista, um ideal de pureza que não existe. _Até Narcissa_, que costumava ser compreensiva, foi envenenada pelas palavras de nossa mãe. Tudo seria _tão_ diferente se tivéssemos permanecido unidas. Infelizmente, isso não ocorreu.

Meu marido está morto. Minha irmã mais velha está morta. E tudo isso por causa da pureza do sangue.

Minha filha está morta. Meu neto está órfão. E tudo isso por causa da pureza do sangue.

Quando foi que um líquido vermelho ficou tão importante? Quando foi que o fluido que nos mantém vivos tornou-se mais valioso do que a própria vida?

Uma guerra sem sentido.

Essa é a pior primavera da minha vida. A mais mórbida, sombria e terrível primavera. O fim da Guerra é um presságio de um futuro melhor, eles dizem. Mas como posso acreditar em um futuro melhor sem meu marido, irmã e filha?

~x~

_let your hatred grow  
and she'll scream  
and she'll shout  
and she'll pray  
_

A voz do menino Potter ainda ecoa nos meus ouvidos. Por que ninguém me contou antes? _Por que ninguém teve coragem de me contar antes?_ Eu tive que ouvir o rapaz conversando com seu amigo para descobrir, ninguém ia me contar, _ninguém_. A cortina me encobriu quando estava passando, e por isso ele não percebeu que eu estava lá, bem a tempo de ouvir ele dizer:

"Bellatrix desferiu o golpe que matou Nymphadora, Ron. Não devemos contar para ela, ela ainda não está preparada."

Fiquei paralisada, o copo de cristal caindo de minhas mãos como se estivesse em câmera lenta.

_Não pode ser, não é possível_. Não acredito nos meus ouvidos. Saio correndo para o quintal, o perfume dos narcisos inunda minhas narinas e meus pensamentos. Bellatrix matou Nymphadora.

Minha irmã matou minha filha.

Ela era sua tia.

Elas tinham o mesmo sangue.

ELAS TINHAM A MESMA PORCARIA DE SANGUE!

Se ele é tão importante assim, por que ela fez isso? Tudo uma questão de pureza de sangue?

Teddy ficará bem quando souber? _Não_, seria imprudente contar. Não vou contar, não quero estragar a vida do meu neto.

Narcissa. Minha irmã. Sabia de tudo e nunca me disse nada, nem uma palavra sequer. Sangue do meu sangue. Ela sabia. Ou talvez não saiba. Mas pode ser que saiba! E talvez não saiba. Ela não me contou que desconfiava. Mas pode ser que ela não desconfie, pode ser que sofra tanto quanto eu.

_Ela não vai sofrer. _

Ela me abandonou quando me casei.

_Ela não vai sofrer._

Ela nunca veio nos visitar

_Ela não vai sofrer._

O marido dela era colega de Bella.

_Ela não vai sofrer._

Será que eu não tenho mais _ninguém_?

_Talvez _ela sofra um pouquinho.

Agora, sentada no jardim, reconheço esse odor. Esse maldito cheiro que me lembra minha infância. Tudo o que eu quero agora é esquecer. Esquecer todos os momentos bons e agradáveis com aquela traidora, tudo o que me faz lembrar que um dia eu a chamei de irmã, tudo o que me faz lembrar que um dia eu a admirei.

Fecharei as cortinas da minha janela. Não quero mais ver o céu que nos levava tão longe.

Fecharei as cortinas e não deixarei que a luz entre no meu quarto.

Não suporto mais ver o fantasma dela na minha frente, sorrindo como se não tivesse feito nada.

Fecharei as minhas lembranças numa caixa, e a enterrarei tão fundo que nunca mais vou achá-la.

Se os olhos são a janela da alma, minhas pálpebras são cortinas que vão se fechar para sempre quando o meu espetáculo acabar.

_Estou escrevendo o meu ato final, e nele eu falarei sobre irmãs, primaveras e narcisos._

_

* * *

_

**Deixar review** não faz mal para os olhos e _faz bem para a pele_, além de alegrar o dia desta humilde ficwritter. xD


End file.
